factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Zoey Renner
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's:1 Number of B's:0 Number of C's:2 Number of D's:0 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) She's intelligent but hate to debate. She's honest but she sometimes can lies. She's most of the time selfless but when she really want something she can be very selfish. She's very funny but can be too stiff. She's very peaceful. Hate conflicts. Strong minded sometimes, and love to workout. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) She grow up as a lonely, friendless, very mature in a short age. As an Erudite-born, she expected to be very intelligent. She work hard to fullfil her parents hope to be their golden daughter. She love science but sometime she just wanted to chill out. Then her parents divorce and her world fall apart, but like any Erudite people she just put aside her feelings, she didn't want people to think that she doesn't belong in Erudite. But deep down, she knew she doesn't belong in Erudite well at least she have the brain not their lack of humanity. She want to leave Erudite because of the pressure of the competition and being golden daughter. She wanted to just relax and have a little adventure plus non-conflict community. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! She's 170 cm, green eyes, red lips, snow skin, long brown hair, wear glasses when studying. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved